


Dimb

by chaosLydia



Category: Roll to Fail (Podcast), Starfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, I had feelings after listening to the episodes "Coda" and "Caesura"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Dimb didn't mean to be a bad shadow kitty...





	Dimb

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the episodes "Coda" and "Caesura"
> 
> Which gave me massive feelings about Dimb. I just had to write about it. It's been on my mind all day.
> 
> Guys, go listen to Roll to Fail podcast. It's amazing. It will make you laugh, cry, and then laugh some more. Thank you to the Roll to Fail crew for these amazing episodes.

Dimb knew it had been bad. It didn’t mean to. The shadowy person had invaded it’s mind, it’s body… It didn’t mean to be mean to Mama and her friends.

It had been born alone in the shadows. It never knew it’s real mama, if it had any siblings that it could have played with, hunted with, or whatever it was supposed to do. It understood at a young age that it would have to fight to survive. But it didn’t want to be alone.

It had been captured to be placed in an arena, to fight other creatures that it would rather befriend. But it wasn’t given that choice. They put it in a cage, alone. They would starve it to the point where it was so hungry that it forgot who it’s friends were and would hunt them. They would stab it, poke it, hurt it to make it extra angry to where it couldn’t even see straight anymore.

There were times in it’s life that it couldn’t remember. Times of shadow where it thought it had seen that smoky person, but it didn’t know if it had been real or dreams.

But then one fateful day, Dimb experienced its first real kindness when a new person arrived in it’s life. Her friends had called her Lunaea, but Dimb mentally called her “Mama.”

Mama took such good care of it. Even when her friend sneered at it, told her to hurt it, to get rid of it, to kill it, Mama showed Dimb nothing but unconditional love. She fed it, brushed it, and let it sleep at the foot of her bed. Those few months were the greatest time of it’s life, time it never wanted to end.

And then today, Dimb became bad even if it didn’t mean to. It hurt when that shadowy person invaded it’s mind and body. It was scared. It was trapped in there. It could see Mama and her friends, but it couldn’t control itself as it spat up the shadow man. It couldn’t control itself as it turned on Mama to attack. It tried to warn her, but it’s thoughts wasn’t it’s own anymore.

It woke up in the middle of the desert. Mama and her friend were there with it. Then, Mama knelt down and rubbed it’s face as she had done many times before. It could feel that she loved it, and it loved her back. But it could also feel she was sad, and that confused it. She promised that she would come back for it.

Dimb panicked. It knew it had been a bad Dimb, but it couldn’t help it! It was the shadow person! Why was Mama climbing back into the zooming vehicle? Why was Mama driving away? Why was Mama leaving Dimb?

It ran after her. It ran as fast as it could. Even as the vehicle finally drove away from it’s sight, it kept sprinting in that direction, feeling for Mama’s mind. 

But eventually, it couldn’t sense Mama anymore. It couldn’t feel her sorrow or regret.

She couldn’t feel it’s pain either.

Dimb collapsed on the ground, panting in the sun. It sunk it’s claws in the dirt as a pained roar burst from it’s mouth.

And it finally dropped it’s head. It was alone again…

No.

No! 

Mama wasn’t like that! Mama wouldn’t leave Dimb! It understood they had something important happening. It didn’t know what exactly it was, but Mama had work to do.

Dimb knew that one day, Mama would come back for it.

And Dimb would wait for her as long as it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep on rolling those ones...


End file.
